A longstanding problem for boaters and other watercraft users is the inability to know that an anchor line is in the path of their boat or other water craft. This is particularly problematic in bad weather, the evening or after dark when visibility is very low. It is also problematic when small watercrafts, such as jet skis, are driven close to boats that are anchored. Since these small watercraft can closely approach a boat, there is a greater potential for these watercraft to hit the anchor line. Skiers are also at risk for injury when they ski in the general proximity of anchored boats.
The problem exists because anchor lines are small in diameter and extend outwardly from the boat. They also often have a color that has a tendency to blend in with the surroundings. In other words, especially in low visibility conditions, it is often difficult to see anchor lines.